ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Super Secret Crisis War!
Super Secret Crisis War! is a crossover between various Cartoon Network mediums published by IDW Comics. Summary Issue One The devious demon Aku has called together a League of Extraordinary Villains - composed of malevolent miscreants from different cartoon universes. When their evil robots show up in the worlds of "The Powerpuff Girls," "Ben 10," "Samurai Jack," "Dexter's Laboratory," and "Ed, Edd and Eddy," it's up to all these fearless heroes to band together and put an end to the League's nefarious plot of inter-dimensional conquest! Issue Two Aku and his League of Extraordinary Villains have trapped Samurai Jack, Ben 10, Dexter, the Powerpuff Girls, and Ed, Edd, and Eddy like bugs in a jar. (Okay, the Eds were a mistake!) Of course they'll escape! Of course, there'll be mayhem! Sheesh! What did Aku think would happen? Issue Three Our heroes are trapped, but not for long! The League of Extraordinary Villains has underestimated Samurai Jack, Ben 10, The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter (oh, and Ed, Edd and Eddy!), and now they’re teaming up to get to the bottom of the League’s devious plan. Issue Four The League of Extraordinary Villains have created a robot army of the captive heroes, Samurai Jack, Ben 10, Dexter and the Powerpuff Girls, with plans to conquer the Universe. Why would they do such a crazy thing? Why are there no Ed, Edd, and Eddy robots? And how can our heroes stop them? Issue Five With the fate of worlds depending on them, destroying robots—even the powerful Doppelgangers—isn’t cutting it! Now Samurai Jack, Ben 10, the Powerpuff Girls, and Dexter battle Aku and his League of Extraordinary Villains! The wild cards in this conflict? The unlikely team-up of Mojo Jojo and Ed, Edd, n’ Eddy! Issue Six TBA One Shot Tie Ins Although Johnny Bravo (July, by Erik Burnham), The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (August, by Kate Leth), Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (September, by Ivan Cohen), Cow and Chicken (October, by Jim Zub) and Codename: Kids Next Door (November, by Scott Peterson) are not a major series involved in the crossover, it has been confirmed to be present as the protagonist series of parallel chapter. *'Johnny Bravo': There's trouble a brewin' in Aron City, and no sir, it ain't the kind that rhymes with pool! One of Aku's robot has appeared, intent on finding and challenging a hero - any hero - for its evil masters. Instead, the robot finds Johnny Bravo, and proof...that even a robot can be driven mad by exposure to Johnny's obliviousness. *'The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy': One of Aku's robots lands at Endsville Elementary School in Endsville after suffering a malfunction. Billy and Mandy are interested in the robot (Billy wants to keep it, while Mandy wants to get rid of it), while Grim is merely confused by its existence. As the robot starts causing havoc, the protagonists must end the chaos in their world. *'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends': The crossover event of the summer hits Foster's when one of Vilgax's robot sets out to challenge Bloo, Eduardo, and a host of other familiar Friends! Will they pass the test? Or does the fate of Foster's rest in the hands of the house's newest resident? *'Cow and Chicken': Cow's strange new robotic visitor from parts unknown has Chicken feeling overlooked and ignored. Our foul-tempered fowl is looking for options and the Red Guy is more than happy to oblige... *'Codename: Kids Next Door': TBA Characters Samurai Jack *Jack *Aku *Ultra-Robots Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben Tennyson **Ball Weevil **Astrodactyl **Kickin Hawk **Feedback **Bloxx **Four Arms *Vilgax *Computron's Minions Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Mandark Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Mojo Jojo *Dynamo *Talking Dog (makes a cameo on a ballroom) Ed, Edd, n' Eddy *Ed *Edd *Eddy Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Grim *Billy *Mandy *Eleanor Butterbean Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mac *Bloo *Eduardo *Wilt *Coco *Cheese Cow and Chicken *Cow *Chicken *Red Guy Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Trivia *Each Issue will have it's own variant cover. Variants done by Troy Little connect to form one 2x3 cover. *The "League of Extraordinary Villains" is a reference to The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen by Allan Moore. Gallery (1) SSCW.jpg|Issue 1 Cover A Issue 1 Cover B.jpg|Issue 1 Cover B SUPER SECRET CRISIS WAR! Issue 2.jpg|Issue 2 Cover A CN-SSCW03-cvr-8521e.jpg|Issue 3 Cover A (4) SSCW.jpg|Issue 4 Cover A (5) SSCW.jpg|Issue 5 Cover A SSCW Johnny Bravo.jpg|Johnny Bravo One Shot Johnny Bravo One Shot RI Cover.jpg|Johnny Bravo One Shot Retailer Incentive Cover CN-SSCW-JB01-cvrSUB-116af.jpg|Johnny Bravo One Shot Alternate Cover SSCW Billy & Mandy.jpg|Billy and Mandy One Shot CN-SSCW-Grim-cvrSUB-72e39.jpg|Billy and Mandy One Shot Alternate Cover CN-SSCW-Fosters-cvr-a8adc.jpg|Foster's One Shot Cover A CN-SSCW-Fosters-cvrRI-9f993.jpg|Foster's One Shot Retailer Incentive CN-SSCW-Fosters-cvrSUB-61c02.jpg|Foster's One Shot Alternate Cover Cow and Chicken One Shot.jpg|Cow & Chicken One Shot Cow and Chicken Sub Cover.jpg|Cow & Chicken Subscription Variant CN-SSCW01-cvrSUB-copy-984d0.jpg|Issue 1 Interlocking Cover CN-SSCW02-cvrSUB-a0bc1.jpg|Issue 2 Interlocking Cover CN-SSCW03-cvrSUB-d675f.jpg|Issue 3 Interlocking Cover CN-SSCW04-cvrSUB-8a103.jpg|Issue 4 Interlocking Cover Issue 5 Sub Cover.jpg|Issue 5 Interlocking Cover SSCW_Comic_Con.jpg|SDCC Exclusive 3914508-01-ri.jpg|Issue 1 Retailer Incentive 3994677-02-ri.jpg|Issue 2 Retailer Incentive CN-SSCW04-cvrRI-97adc.jpg|Issue 4 Retailer Incentive Issue 5 Retailer Incentive.jpg|Issue 5 Retailer Incentive SamuraiJack05-cvrRE-d7397.jpg|Samurai Jack #5 Retailer Exclusive SSCW Dexter 01.jpg|Dexter's Laboratory #1 Retailer Incentive SSCW Dexter 02.jpg|Dexter's Laboratory #2 Retailer Incentive Dexter's Laboratory Retailer Incentive.jpg|Dexter's Laboratory #3 Retailer Incentive Dexter's Laboratory Retailer Incentive (2).jpg|Dexter's Laboratory #4 Retailer Incentive SSCW Black & White Wraparound.jpg|Issue One Black & White Retailer Incentive Wraparound SSCW Colour ALL.jpg One Shot inter-coonected covers.jpg|One Shot Inter-locking cover References *Information about the series *Information about one-shots connected to the series Category:Crossover Category:Comic Books